H2o Murky Waters
by Ravenclawtheatergeek
Summary: As Rikki and Zane reach an all time high Cleo and Lewis are figuring out that they can't live without each other but Emma is finding it hard being alone one huge pile of mooshy gooshy sappyness My first fanffic
1. Truth be Told

Ok guys this is my very first fanfic and I promise that it'll develope into a long story but right now it's 11 o'clock at night and im tired but if people like it I promise I'll add at least a chapter every day and if people don't like I'll probably add more chapters any way PLEASE PLEASE leave comments even if you hate I'd love constructive critisism

DISCLAIMER: Do you actually think a 14 year old girl owns H2o i think not

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Rikki's POV

I didn't know if it could get much better than this. Ever since I became a mermaid my favorite thing in the whole world was to go swimming . I loved swimming with Cleo and Emma, but there was nothing better than being here all by my self at night. I did find my self thinking sometimes of swimming here with Zane. No sooner did I think this than I heard a speed boat come by. I swan deeper to avoid exposer , but I was curious and I just had to take a peek. I wondered who would possibly be out on there boat this late all the way at Mako Island. I gasped as I heard my name being called. It was Zane I'd recognize that voice any where. I got so excited that I jumped out of the water. After I landed I bobbed to the surface. "Zane what are you doing here"

"Looking for you I stopped by your house but you weren't there and I kinda knew where you were so I came." He sounded sincerely excited to have found me which made me even more excited.

"But wait it's eleven o'clock you didn't wake my did up did you?" I asked. Although I was a bit afraid for the answer

He laughed "No I pulled a Romeo and stood out side your window."

Awww I didn't know what to say. I never in my wildest dreams thought a guy would pull something romantic for me. As if he read my mind or maybe it was my face. He said "Because you're worth it." At this I just about drowned but I kept my composure. I couldn't let Zane know it effected me like it did. "Well I cant get on the boat I'm all wet so you should get in the water." Now I was just being a flirt. He gave a very mischievous smile, took his shirt off, and dived in. As he bobbed to the surface I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer. "Zane why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to be with you " he said.

"No, I mean why are you with me." When I said this he put his hands around my waist and pulled me so that we were just inches apart. "Rikki you are the most amazing girl I've ever met. You're funny, you're strong, brave, independent, not to mention insanely beautiful. Rikki you're the girl of my dreams." by this time my face was burning and I probably looked like a tomato. "Zane I I I.." Then he kissed me it was the most amazing thing in the world and it was at that moment that I knew this was going to work that maybe me and Zane were meant to be together. Then he broke the kiss and the only thing that kept me from getting mad was seeing his eyes. "Come on lets get to land," he said. We were close enough that we could just swim there. We reaced shore and I flopped around a little trying to get up a couple of feet. He laughed at me, and I couldn't blame him I probably looked stupid. "I keep forgetting that my girlfriend is a fish."

"Only part fish," I giggled. Then I thought about that for a second. "Wait, you called me you're girlfriend."

"Well yeah I thought that was obvious." He seemed scared like he thought he had offended me or said something I didn't want to hear. Little did he know it was exactly what I wanted to hear

"Well you just never said it out loud. I like it."

"Good 'cause I do too." I started to slowly dry off, and before long I transformed back into my two legged self. "Wow I've always wondered how that worked so you just change that it poof."

"Yep that's it it's not very interesting but whatever."

"No, it's cool and your clothes they just appear."

"Yep I never got that one either but I guess it's part of the mermaid magic." He grabbed my hand and we watched the stars. Which sounds sappy as hell, but it was pretty cool. The last thing I remember was laying on the beach at Mako Island with my head on Zanes chest and his arms around me.


	2. UhOh

Ok here's the second chapter I no it's a little short and there's a cliffhanger but I'll come back to it thanks so much to all the people who have already left reviews I really appreciate them lets keep them coming

Cleo's POV

I don't know why but today the Juicenet was packed. I hated it I always kind of felt like the Juicenet was our place Rikki's, Emma's, Lewis's and mine. But today I was all alone. Rikki was off goodness knows where with Zane. Emma had to take Elliot to the doctor, and Lewis well Lewis was with Charlotte. I totally could care less about who Lewis spends his time with or who he dates. I winced as I thought that last word not because it hurt me to think about Lewis dating other people, but because I was terrified of what would happen when Lewis found out that Charlotte was just using him to get to us. I mean I didn't have any exact proof that she was but I didn't need it all the clues were there. Poor Lewis was going to get his heart broken. Okay I defiantly need to stop thinking about it. It was giving me a headache. I decided the best thing to do right now was to go for a swim.

I squeezed my way out of Juicenet and reached the board walk. I ran for the nearest dock but stopped suddenly when I heard my name being called. I turned around and caught a small glimpse of Lewis then quickly turned back around. I knew I'd have to deal with him at some time but I didn't want it to be now not when I was this agitated. "Cleo wait up," he screamed

"Lewis not now." I really didn't want to hurt him but I felt if I talked to him now I would accidentally. "Cleo just five minutes I promise."

"Fine Lewis five minutes starting now." I looked at my watch as he ran over towards me. I had a feeling that this conversation was going to end up with me absolutely ecstatic or me heart broken beyond belief and the odds were swaying towards the latter. 


	3. Brave Like A Lion

Ok third chapter wow I'm really having fun with fanfic any way I've got some questions I just started watching H2o so I'm a little confused about a couple of things Do Ash and Emma start going out I've seen the episode where they meet but that's all I've seen of him and does Charlotte figure out the secret or get close to it or any thing if anyone could tell me that'd be super cool 

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Emma's POV

"Emma… um… can you come and hold my hand?" Elliot whispered to me. The doctors office was a small, blue, square room. The walls had puffy white clouds painted all over them. There was a long examining table that Elliot was swinging his legs off of. I sat in a small but semi-comfortable chair in the corner, but I got up and started to walk towards Elliot. "Elliot, it's just a booster shot. Aren't you a little old to be freaking out over a booster shot?" I asked. I mean, I love my brother and all, but come on! I took his hand anyway, and winced when his small sweaty hand squeezed like there was no tomorrow. "Elliot, you're breaking my hand, bud." 

"Sorry, but don't you remember being afraid of shots?" His voice sounded small and squeaky, and I thought of how hard it must be for him. He always wants to bee the big strong guy. It was hard to see him so scared "Um, no, they never frightened me," I said. It was the truth, but I didn't want Elliot to feel bad, so I quickly added in, "But it's been a really long time since I've gotten one, so I might've forgotten how scary they were. Just then, the doctor walked over with the needle and said, "Okay, Elliot, just relax your arm and it'll be over before you know it." I gave his hand one last squeeze, he gave a small squeal, and then, just as the doctor said, it was all over.

By the time we had gotten home my parrents were also home. My mom was in our large kitchen making snacks for Elliot and I,( I don't think she got the idea that I was way too old for PB and J from my mom but that was Ok) and dad was on the couch watching the news. At least the lady on the screen confirmed that it was going to be 70 and sunny all day. "How was the doctors appointment Elliot," my mom said as Elliot walked towards his PB and J and I plopped down on the couch. Elliot seemed like he was going crazy to tell my mom just how manly he was. " Good Oh mom you should have seem me I stood there and looked the needle in the eye and said needle you don't scare me one bit mom I was as brave as a lion!" 

"More like a kitten," I joked. "Hey, I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap." I gave a very fake little yawn " I'm really tired." 


	4. Absolutly Ecstatic

ok sorry i haven't been adding chapters it's been a little crazy lately hope you enjoy this chapter make sure to leave lot and lots of reviews I love them oh and thanks to Kyle for proof reading and all the constructive criticism thanks bud

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Lewis's POV

"Cleo just five minutes I promise." I really just wanted her to stop 

and talk to me I know I didn't deserve it but I needed to try. She turned towards me and said, "Fine Lewis five minutes starting now." she looked at her watch impatiently then snapped her head up towards me and stared looking a little anxious. "Listen, Cleo this is about me and you. Well I mean me and Charlotte and me and you," I stuttered.

"Well, which is it about Lewis me or Charlotte," She snapped. 

"Both. You and I Cleo I tried to make it work you know I did. That's because I wanted it to work more than any thing. But you said you need your space while you figured this whole mermaid thing out so I gave it to you." She looked a little confused but it looked like she was listening to me so I continued. " I know you're upset about Charlotte , and I do like her." I paused as she closed her eyes and bit down on her lip. "But Cleo you have to understand that the way I like her and the way I like you are totally different." I could tell she was getting aggravated now by the way she said " Get on with it Lewis. What's your point?" 

"My point is that I don't care about Charlotte as much as I do you and I never will." At this her face lit up. "But.." That beautiful lit up face quickly dropped.

"But, there's a but Lewis I thought well I thought that maybe well I just…" She was so cute when she rambled but I didn't like to see her this confused and in pain. "Cleo you didn't let me finish I would have never broken up with you but you need to figure your powers out and you needed space so I gave it to you. I didn't like it but it was what you wanted so I sucked it up." She looked like she was think really hard and she bit the inside of her lip. "Lewis that's all good and well but you're still with Charlotte and unless you care about me enough to break up with her it doesn't mean anything." 

"I do I mean I will. Cleo I didn't think you'd take me back that's why I didn't break it off with Charlotte a long time ago." 

"Lewis I've really regretted breaking up with you."

"Since when?" 

"Since about five minutes after I broke up with you," she giggled. I took a step forward and grabbed her hands in mine. This was what I dreamed she would say, but I never thought it would happen. I leaned in slowly to kiss her, but she pulled away. "Not until you break up with Charlotte." After that she smiled and walked away. 


	5. The One

Ok so I'm kicking myself for not updating sorry for that, but here you go.

________________________________________________________________________

Rikki's POV 

I started to open my eyes and light flooded in so quickly that I winced back and shut my eyes. As I opened my eyes more slowly this time and looked around a wake of panic hit me so hard that I gasped aloud. Zane jerked up bringing a cloud of sand up with him. "What what's wrong Rikki are you OK!" He rushed the words out so fast that I almost didn't catch them. "I'm fine…Well not really. We're in big trouble Zane," I said distantly. He looked around slowly, and his eyes got huge. "Rikki we need to get home now. Your dad is going to be pissed." 

"You think that I don't know that! Quick Zane what time is it?"

"Half past ten. Why?"

"My dad usually doesn't wake until around eleven on Sundays. He doesn't have to be at work 'til noon." I breathed a sigh of relief, but started got up as quickly as possible.

" Is it quicker for you to swim or do you want to take the boat with me."

"Swim, but what about you? Won't your dad notice you've been gone?"

"Nope, he hasn't noticed anything that I've done since well never. It's your dad I'm worried about and you I don't want you to get in trouble for something I did."

"I'll be fine Zane. Now we both have to get home." I started to walk away and was about to jump in the water just as Zane grabbed my wrist. He put that arm over his shoulders and put his arms around my waist. He squeezed me so close that I don't even think a piece of paper could fit in between us. Then he kissed me as if he would never kiss me again. My heart started to race and felt like I was flying. For all I knew I was flying but this moment of pure happiness was quickly shut off as he pulled away. He leaned in and whispered in my ear "Rikki" I let out a very weak "Uh huh."

"I love you."

At that very moment I jerked back and ran very clumsily into the water. Out of all the thing I thought he would say this was very low on the list and it shocked me. I kicked my swimming into high gear and was speeding through the ocean fast enough that I would be at the mainland in about ten minutes. It wasn't as if I had never thought about this I did. And it's not as if I didn't feel the same way. I did well I think I did. I'd never felt this way before. I'd thought it meant something, but now I knew that this was it he was it. The one. 


	6. Love: It's Complicated

So here you are chapter six. It's defiantly my longest chapter. Keep reviewing my goal is 12 reviews after I post this chapter. If I get more you have no idea how happy that'll make me.

________________________________________________________________________

Rikki's POV

After finally realizing that what I thought I felt was truly real there was nothing that could bring me down. I checked my watch and it was 10:45. I still had some time. I was smiling ear to ear and giggling as I walked up to the back to our house. I opened the back door as slowly as I could, but it still squeaked. I didn't expect anything else it always had, but Right now I really needed it to shut up. I took my shoes off and tiptoed as quietly as I could. I looked around slowly, but I stopped as soon as I saw him. My father was sitting on our beaten up old couch by the wall. His eyes were squinted in anger, his nostrils were flaring, and I could practically see smoke coming from his ears. "Damn it! Rikki where have you been?" He screamed.

"What are you talking about? I woke up early and went for a walk," I said calmly. I didn't want him to be suspicious, or to get even more angry from me yelling at him. "Don't lie to me. I woke up an hour ago. When I saw that you weren't home I looked for a note. When I saw that there wasn't one the only other thing I could think of was to call Harrison.

"What you called Harrison. Why would you do that."

"It doesn't matter Harrison said Zane hadn't been home either last night or this morning. I'm not a stupid person Rikki I can put the pieces together." This couldn't be happening to me, and I couldn't believe how little and weak my voice sounded as I muttered, "I ..I .dad I didn't mean to it was an accident.

"An accident so you accidentally snuck out of the house and you accidentally stayed out all night with that boy." He spit the last word out as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "No, I did sneak out last night dad but it wasn't with Zane. I just went for a walk. When I saw him we took his boat up to Mako. We fell asleep up there." I spared him the scaly details and the story sounded believable enough to me but that didn't matter. All that mattered was what he believed. He let out a sigh, closed his eyes, and shook his head slowly. "Rikki, just tell me one thing."

"Sure dad." He looked around as if to see if anyone was listening. Although we both knew perfectly well that it was just us and whispered, "Just tell me that you were safe. You no what I mean." I gasped loudly. Out of all the things I thought he was going to say this was very low on the list. "Dad what are you talking about. I haven't done anything like that and I'm not planning on doing it any time soon." I rushed my words out so fast that even I could tell they were blurring together. "Dad, you can trust me on this."

"I do but I don't trust Zane. Rikki this is hard for me to say but I don't want you to see him any more." I was a little taken aback by this as well, and I screamed, "Dad it's not up to you who I see."

"Rikki I just want what is best for you. This is only because I love you."

"If you really loved me then you wouldn't do this!" We began an all out screaming match

The madness going back and forth. Until I brought out the one thing that I knew would hurt him the most. "You're only mad at me because when mom died you promised your self that you would never be happy again, and you swore that you would never let me be happy either!" I screamed. As soon as I really knew what had come out of my mouth I gasped. As did my father at the same time. His look of anger became a look of hurt and confusion that very second. I ran out of the house with tears streaming down my face.

I kept running until I reached the small cliff over the beach where me and Zane had met up many times before. I didn't quite expected it but he was sitting on a small patch of grass surrounded by sand. He had his head in his hands and his shoulders were going up and down slowly as if he was concentrating very hard on continuing to breath. When he heard my footsteps he stood up. He gave a look that somehow said so what happened. I ran over to him and flung my arms around his neck. I buried my head in his chest and the flood of tears came again as if on cue. "I'm so sorry," I sputtered. "I just ran away from you I shouldn't have. It's terrible I know." He put one of his arms around my neck and with the other he softly stroked my cheek. He bent his head down and kissed the top of my head. "It's ok I shouldn't have just sprung it on you like that. But I would like to know what you think. I mean what you would say back. If you would say any thing."

"Well I would say that" I looked up into his beautiful eyes. "Zane we're so different. You can make me so angry sometimes, and you are the only person who has made me cry or who I've cried over since my mother died. And no matter what you do I can't help being madly in love with you. And if it were up to me you would be the person I would spend the rest of my life with." I smiled and bit my bottom lip waiting for the worst. Zane let out a relieved sigh and said, "You have no idea how badly I wanted you to say that."

He kissed me and pulled away quickly. "But don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought you were going to say that we couldn't be together any more that you didn't want to see me."

"I would never say that," I giggled. Then he literally swept me off my feet and twirled me around, and all the worries from my dad were gone. I wasn't going to let those ruin the most perfect moment of my life.


End file.
